Buster
<< Vorherige Episode Überschallknall Buster Nächste Episode >> ☀Buster "ist die vierte Episode in der Sonic Boom TV-Serie. Es erste am 15. November 2014 in den Vereinigten Staaten und am 22. November 2014 in Frankreich ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Sticks nimmt eine ekelhafte Tier, die den Rest der Bande ärgert. Das tier entpuppt sich als ein Roboter erstellt von Eggman sein. ☀Einsätze Anti-Feuer Bot (Erster Auftritt) Badniks Bee Bot (mehrfach) Buster (Erster Auftritt) Cubot Dr. Eggman anspruchsvolle Beaver Eiscreme-Verkäufer (Erster Auftritt) Lady Goat (Erster Auftritt) Lady Walrus (Erster Auftritt) Mike the Ox Orbot Team Sonic Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger Walross-Baby (Erster Auftritt) Wildkatze WolfieEinsätze Anti-Feuer Bot (Erster Auftritt) Badniks Bee Bot (mehrfach) Buster (Erster Auftritt) Cubot Dr. Eggman anspruchsvolle Beaver Eiscreme-Verkäufer (Erster Auftritt) Lady Goat (Erster Auftritt) Lady Walrus (Erster Auftritt) Mike the Ox Orbot Team Sonic Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger Walross-Baby (Erster Auftritt) Wildkatze Wolfie ☀Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Folge zu sehen Buster (Folge) / Transcript. Im Dorf werden die Bürgerinnen und Bürger, die sich amüsieren, bis die Anti-Feuer Bot erscheint und schießt Feuer ganz über dem Platz. Mit dem Team Sonic angekommen, um den Roboter zu stoppen, weiß Sonic Dr. Eggman steckt dahinter, wenn auch Eggman, der ursächlich auf einer nahe gelegenen Bank sitzt unschuldig leugnet. Nach dem Anti-Feuer Bot kurz Gesichter Amy und Knuckles, beginnt sie Unheil anrichten, indem sie ein Baby in einem Feuer, das Sonic spart, und setzen ein Kätzchen in einem Baum für überhaupt keinen Grund. Schließlich hat Sonic genug und bindet die Anti-Feuer-Bot mit eigenem Schlauch, so dass es zu explodieren. Eggman, zuzugeben, dass er den Roboter erstellt, läuft davon. Feiern ihren Sieg, fragt Sonic Sticks, um die Kätzchen im Baum nach unten zu bekommen. Während sie erfüllt, tut Sticks so heftig durch Schütteln des Baumes, sehr zum Missfallen von Sonic. Später an Amys Haus, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails und Amy konfrontieren Sticks über die Art, wie sie Tiere behandelt. Amy schlägt Sticks, ein Haustier zu lernen, wie man Tiere lieben, und sie weist Sonic (gegen seinen Willen) haustier Einkaufen mit Sticks zu gehen. An der Zoohandlung obwohl, Sticks lehnt alle Tiere, wie sie zu niedlich aussehen. Allerdings Sticks bald darauf findet ein kleines Robo-Hund, der ständig leckt Schleim in einem Haufen Müll. Sticks schnell findet Gefallen an ihm und nennt es "Buster", aber Sonic denkt der Roboter ekelhaft ist. Später Sticks 'Burrow, Sticks' Freunde sind nicht sicher, ob Buster ist eine gute Wahl, vor allem wegen seiner schleim, aber Sticks ist sicher Buster ist das Richtige für sie. ☀In der nächsten Woche, Buster liebevolle und energische Art, kombiniert mit seiner Schleim beginnt ärgerlich die anderen Teammitglieder, wie ruinieren Amys Eis, durcheinander bringt Sonics Laufroutine unterbrechen Knuckles "Krafttraining und störende Tails 'Bastelei. Später, ist Team-Sonic heraus versuchen, ein Mittagessen in Meh Burger nur ihm von Buster Schleim ruiniert haben, aber Sticks immer noch liebt ihr Haustier so viel wie nie zuvor. Plötzlich Orbot (der eine Maske trägt Sonic), Cubot und eine Horde von Bee Bots (der eine Maske trägt Tails) erscheinen und rauben die lokale DangerCo Tödliche Lageranlagen Lager. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles und Amy zu versuchen, sie zu stoppen, aber sie sind in der Bucht von den Bee Bots gehalten. Sie rufen nach Hilfe Sticks ', aber sie weiß nicht, um in den Kampf zu beteiligen, weil Buster verletzen könnte möchten. Sonic versucht, nach Orbot gehen und Cubot sich selbst, aber Buster plötzlich läuft ihm in den Weg, was ihm zu stolpern und lassen die Roboter mit mehreren Robotteilen entkommen.Treffen am Tails 'Haus, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles und Amy geben Sticks ein Ultimatum: entweder Buster geht, oder sie gehen, aber Stöcke weigert sich, ihr Haustier. Gerade dann, kommt Eggman an Tails 'vor der Haustür mit einem Geschenk für Buster, eine mechanische Knochen, und zeigt, dass Buster ist eine seiner Kreationen. Wie vermutet, Sonic Buster ist ein weiterer von Eggmans bösen Roboter, werden seinen Verdacht bestätigt, als Buster frisst den Knochen, was ihn in eine kolossale Monster mit Tentakeln, die Eggman Sätze lose auf den Helden zu verwandeln. Dies zeigt, warum Eggman nötig die Teile seiner henchbots gestohlen: zum Zwecke der Umwandlung Buster.Team Sonic Buster versucht, anzugreifen, mit Ausnahme von Sticks, die nicht wollen, um ihr Haustier zu verletzen, aber sie alle am Ende durch den Roboter gefangen. Sticks versucht, Buster Anschlag durch erinnerte ihn an die guten Zeiten hatten sie zusammen, aber nicht zu machen. Doch wie Eggman Bestellungen Buster, um den Helden zu essen, Sticks beginnt Schelte Buster, was ihn zu Sticks 'Seite zurückzukehren. Nachdem er ihn frei ihre Freunde, Sticks dann Bestellungen Buster, um weit weg zu werfen Eggman. Sobald der Tat getan hat Sticks Buster erbrechen die mechanische Knochen, was ihn wieder normal zurück. Zu wissen, dass Buster ist zwangsläufig ein böser Roboter, Sticks Aktien ein herzliches Wiedersehen mit Buster am Strand mit ihren Freunden und schickt ihn auf eigene Faust, so dass er die Welt zu erkunden. Kurz danach zeigt Tails mit einem Riesenkraken er fand, die er hofft, dass er sein Haustier sein, aber seine Meinung ändert, nachdem er isst ihn fast. ☀Beteiligte Firmen In einigen Szenen sind Sticks 'Iris grün gefärbt. Trivia Diese Episode in Frankreich als die fünfte Episode der Serie ausgestrahlt. Dieses Video wurde gezeigt, dass die Audio beim Hochladen verursachten Synchronisierungsfehler. Während der Rückblende mit Stöcken und Buster, werden sie in Buddy Buddy Tempel von "The Curse of Buddy Buddy Temple" und TW gesehen Barkers Circus of Wonders von "Circus der plündert".